nat19fandomcom-20200214-history
Elecmon
Elecmon is a Rookie-level Digimon in the Nat19 campaign Digimon: Emblem Story. He is the partner of the Emblem Bearer Isaac Humbleson, and is portrayed by Logan Laidlaw. History Elecmon used to look after Digimon children at a place called Primary Rock before being stuck in-between worlds. He was also acquainted with DORUmon. Personality Elecmon is a kindhearted Digimon who tries his best to protect those around him, much like his human partner, Isaac. He sees no need to harm enemies that are no longer a threat, as exemplified when he spared a FanBeemon's life after it was incapacitated. He has a nurturing nature and tries to comfort or encourage others when he can, such as when he got Isaac to think clearly when Paige was missing after the party's first encounter with Grimmon, or when he tried to convince Oliver to keep moving forward after DORUmon's death. Role in Plot Emblem To be added... Oliver's Law To be added... Elocation To be added... Rendezvous To be added... Overkill To be added... Spire To be added... Abilities Traits * Keen Hearing and Smell: Has advantage on Perception checks involving hearing and smell. Attacks * Bite: Basic melee attack. * Lightning Knife: Summons three knives of electricity around him. When an enemy attacks him, they are struck by one of these daggers. * Nine Tails: Strikes enemies with his electrically-charged tails. * Sparkling Thunder: Shoots electric bolts from his tails. Aegiomon Aegiomon is the Champion-level form of Elecmon, and as such, he is significantly more powerful. He has taken on a more humanoid appearance, bearing almost no resemblance to the tiny, bestial form he once had. This form first appeared during the assault on the radio station. During one of the fights in the lower level of the station, Isaac's sister Paige was about to be recaptured by a group of MonoDramon. In that moment, Isaac was whisked away to an unfamiliar temple, where the Royal Knight Sleipmon granted him the power to Digivolve Elecmon. Abilities Traits * Keen Hearing and Smell: Has advantage on Perception checks involving hearing and smell. Feats * Multiattack: Can make 2 Unarmed Strikes in the same action. Attacks * Unarmed Strike: Basic melee attack. Deals 6d4+1 bludgeoning damage. * Iron Thrust: If an enemy attacks from behind, or has advantage on attack rolls due to flanking, this can be used as a reaction to attack them, dealing 2d10+1 bludgeoning damage. If it hits, the target loses their advantage and/or sneak attack damage. Special Actions * Song of the Clouds: Inspiration: Aegiomon plays a song with his pipes, which grants all friendly creatures who can hear it inspiration die. Each round the die goes unused, it grows by one die type, starting with d4 and stopping at d12. This requires Aegiomon to concentrate, and lasts for 1 hour. In addition, if Aegiomon stops playing the song, the unused inspiration die are kept for up to an hour, but cannot be upgraded further until he starts playing again. * Song of the Clouds: Trance: Aegiomon plays a song with his pipes, rolling a Performance check against the target's Wisdom saving throw. If they fail, they are charmed and do nothing but listen to the melody absentmindedly. The song affects all hostile creatures that can hear it. If attacked, they are freed from it. They make a Wisdom check every round with disadvantage, and if they succeed, they snap out of the trance. Once the effect ends, the target is immune to it for 24 hours. This requires Aegiomon to concentrate, and lasts for 1 hour. * Stun Beat Blow: Strikes the enemy with a fistful of electricity, dealing 5d10+4 lightning damage. The target must also make a Constitution saving throw, and if they fail, they are paralyzed for 5 rounds. Category:Characters (Digimon: Emblem Story) Category:NPCs (Digimon: Emblem Story) Category:Digimon: Emblem Story Category:Digimon Category:Partner Digimon Category:Resistance